My Immortal
by Benda
Summary: (Takes place after Verbrechen Strafe OAV) The best kind of healing comes from the one you care about the most. fluffy story between (KenXOmi) also a one shot... please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. if I did...well lets just say I wouldn't leave my bedroom for quite a while ^_~ I also do not own My immortal (The song that is)!  
  
Pairings: (I believe everyone deserves to know what pairing are going to be in a fic) KenXOmi (My Fav!)  
  
Warning: *Flails arm like robot in Lost in Space(Was that the show? I don't remember)* Danger Danger! Danger! Shonen-ai content...but that's all you will get no yaoi or lime here!  
  
MY IMMORTAL  
  
I'm so tired of being here, surppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave, cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just to real. There's just too much that time can not erase. When You' cry I'd wiped away all of your tears, You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.  
  
A droplet fell from the sky landing on tanned skin, blue eyes flutter open. Another drop falls upon his face, followed by another and another. Soon thousands of drops fall around him, on him. It was cold but it meant nothing, he felt nothing against his numb tan skin. He closes his eyes only to open them just as suddenly, his mind haunted by the same image. It tortured him all day long, it tortured him in his dreams. He knew it wasn't real, it was only a trick to fool a target, it was nothing but a black lily. Then why, seeing him hanging there like that, the blood, the tears...why did it not go away? It wasn't real! Then why did his heart wrench, no scream, when he saw the boy's hand fall limp? It seemed so real, was it real? No, it wasn't, it just seemed that way because of that image. That image, how he loathed himself for not being able to forget, to forget the blood, the tears staining his cheeks, the pain in his eyes, and how he was limp hanging from wires, wires that had once been used to protect him, now he was hanging from them, the wires tight around his body.  
  
He stands, his body feeling heavy from his water soaked clothes, or maybe it wasn't just the clothes. He begins to walk slowly back to the Koneko.  
  
~~~~  
  
Blue eyes stare out the rain stained windows , The brunette had been gone for a few hours, he had given no sign to where he was going or when he'd be back. The young blonde let out a small sigh.  
  
"Don't worry so much Omi, its not good for your skin." The boy turns to his blonde teammate. "I'm sure KenKen will be home soon." He winks at the boy, who blushes.  
  
"I...I wasn't worried..just...just concerned, that's all." Omi lies, but Yoji sees right through him, he arches a brow at the boy. Before Omi can convince Yoji that he wasn't worried, a familiar bell rings as the shop's door opens. Omi nearly gasps "Ken-kun you're soaked!" Ken just gives a slight smile, but then turns away. Omi opens his mouth to question Ken's odd behavior but stops as Yoji put his hand on his shoulder, he slowly shakes his head. Omi sighs and gives a sad look at Ken. "Ano...Ken-kun can you deliver these flowers?" Omi points to some arrangements. Ken only nods and carries them outside before taking off.  
  
Omi sighs, Ken had been acting this way ever since the whole American incident (1). He had a feeling that the mission had more of an affect on Ken then they thought it did...and it worried him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Finally Ken turned back towards Koneko, back towards home. There was a strong wind, but the air around him felt hot and choking. It progressively became harder to breath, the hot air surrounding his body, choking his neck. With the way the wind was blowing he thought it should be cold, but his body was overwhelmed by a foreign heat. Ken stares at the road, trying to focus, but the two wide lanes blur, becoming one long road. The brunette shakes his head, making the road become two once again. Dizziness overwhelms him, he shifts his weight quickly trying to keep him and his bike balanced.  
  
~~~~  
  
He stops in front of the Koneko, panting and sweating like he just finished a game in the JLeague. He falls against the door, leaning on it for support, struggling to find the lock.  
  
Omi looks up from his book, he had heard Ken's motorcycle and a few minutes a strange thud. He gets up and begins to walk down the stairs something wasn't right.  
  
Ken pushes the door open, he leans against the frame, his hand on his forehead, his hair clinging to his sweat soaked face. He takes a step forward, exhaustion and fever takes their toll, everything around him fades to black as he feels himself hit the ground. (2)  
  
Omi freezes, the sudden thud inside the house wasn't a good sign, but the worse part about it was the eerie silence after it. Even Yoji and Aya open their doors to see what was going on. The two look at Omi, who takes off running down the stairs. He stops in front of the door, his eyes wide, staring down at Ken who is unconscious on the floor. "KEN-KUN!" He runs to Ken's side, kneeling next to the brunette. Yoji and Aya run up behind, both just stop and stare. Omi grabs Ken's shoulders and begins to shake him. "Oi! Ken! Ken! Wake up! Ken!" Omi's big blue eyes start watering, tears threaten to spill over. He shakes his fears away, there was no time to worry now, he presses his hand to Ken's forehead and almost immediately pulls it away. He looks up at Aya and Yoji, both nod and pull Ken up to carry him to his room.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Are you sure?" Omi only nods, reluctantly Yoji and Aya leave the room, shutting the door behind them. Omi turns looking over to Ken's bed, watching the older boy fight a fever in his sleep, moaning softly. Omi walks over, sitting on the chair placed by Ken's bed, he dunks a wash cloth in a bowl of cold water, he wrings it out and places it on Ken's forehead. "baka" Omi thinks to himself. "If you had changed your clothes you wouldn't have gotten sick!" Omi pushes chocolate bangs away from the brunette's face. "It wasn't your fault...it was mine if I hadn't asked you to go none of this would've happened! I'm such an idiot!" Omi once again feels tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks, he rubs his eyes. "Gomen ne... Ken." He grabs Ken's damp hand and holds it. Ken thrashes his head about, moaning, in his sleep. Soon his whole body follows, thrashing wildly as if physically fighting the virus itself. Omi grabs his shoulder, attempting to hold him still, but Ken keeps thrashing. Ken's thrashes become more violent, this time Omi puts his whole weight on Ken, holding the brunette down with his body. After a few minutes Ken stops thrashing, his breathing heavy from the ordeal. Omi moves off of him and stares at him sadly. Omi puts his hand to his forehead, staring blankly down at his palm. "Ken...I..I wish I knew what was wrong. What happened to you? Why is that I never see you smile anymore? ...I would give anything to see you smile again." Omi places his hand in Ken's once again. "Why don't you tell me what happened? Why won't you let me be here for you?" He pauses for a moment, almost expecting answers to these questions. "I want to help you with whatever's bothering you...then maybe..just maybe..you'll see." He runs his hand softly against the brunette's cheek. "Ken...if...if you let me...if you let me help you...I'll never leave your side again." Omi pulls his hand away, "I will be yours and only yours if I can just see you smile again..." He immediately covers his mouth with his hands, his cheeks burning with a blush. Ken stirs slightly but remains in a deep slumber. Omi sighs out of relief. Sure he wanted to tell Ken how he felt he just, didn't know how. Every time he tried he choked. He just couldn't say it. Ken lets out a small moan of discomfort, his head moving side to side. Omi stares, expecting Ken to go into a never fever induced thrashing fit. Ken's head begins to move more violently his moans gradually becoming words. "...n..no...no...Nooo...don't...please..." Omi stares, what could Ken be dreaming about? "...it...its not...not true....no...Omi..." Omi's eyes widen, Ken was dreaming about him? "Omi.....Omi....OMI!" Ken sits up in a jolt, sweat pouring from his face, his hands tightly gripping his blankets, which have been violently thrown off. Omi grabs his shoulders, causing Ken to jump at the new touch. He turns and looks at Omi, eyes wide filled with tears that now begin to roll down his cheeks. He falls forward, pressing his head to Omi's chest. Omi's eyes widen, "Ken..." Ken lets go of the death grip he had on his blankets and grabs Omi's shirt, holding himself close the blonde. Omi moves slightly, reaching for a class on the table, but Ken tightens his hold on the boy and pushes against him more. "please....please don't leave me..." Omi stares at Ken in shock, he had never seen Ken like this, so...so vulnerable. Omi nods silently and wraps his arms around the brunette's broad shoulders.  
  
You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. You face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just to real. There's just too much that time can not erase. When You' cry I'd wiped away all of your tears, You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.  
  
"Ken...you okay?" Ken nods into his chest sighing. "A nightmare?" Ken nods again, burying his face deep into Omi's shirt, hinting that he didn't really want to talk about. Omi grabs Ken's shoulders and begins to push him down back onto the bed, but Ken doesn't loosen his hold on the blonde's shirt. Ken had a death grip on his and wasn't looking like he was going to let go anytime soon. Omi stares and blinks a few times, after a moment he grabs Ken's hands and pull them off of him. Ken looks up at him like an injured kitten, and moans softly as Omi tears away from him. Omi smiles softly and runs his hand threw Ken's hair, "Shh..." Omi smiles, then gets up, moving closer to the bed, he softly slides in, next to Ken, who just stares. After a moment, Ken latches onto the boy again. Omi runs his hand through Ken's chocolate locks, Ken sighs contentedly.  
  
"Omi..." Ken starts, Omi looks down at him, waiting for the older boy to continue. "Omi...can...can I tell you something?" Omi nods, his hand still sliding through Ken's hair. "I...I'm..I'm tired of the death...the pain...everything! I..I don't want to see anyone I care about hurt! Omi's eyes widen, It was becoming obvious that Ken was about to have a serious emotional breakdown. "Omi...I want you to leave." Omi opens his mouth to object. "Omi leave...please...while you still can...while you still have a genuine smile on your face...please...I...after...after that mission...I..I can't stop thinking about it! I can't get the images out of my head! They haunt me all day! I...I keep seeing you die and I can't take it anymore!!!" Omi is left speechless, he had no idea that the mission had affected him this badly. "Omi...What if it happens...what if you die?...what would I do? Omi...please erase the images in my head and leave! If you leave I'll know your safe and that's all that matters! Please...Omi...please...leave. LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Tears streaming down his face he pushes at Omi, trying to push the younger boy away. After a moment Ken stops fighting it, sobs escaping his lips. "please....please....please..." Sobs and pleas fill the room, as Omi holds the brunette he looks down at the distraught broken teen, tears stingy his big blue eyes. He shuts his eyes, tears rolling out from under the closed lids. He grabs Ken's cheek, forcing the brunette to look at him before pushing his lips to Ken's, immediately silencing the older boy. Ken's eyes widen with the sensation of Omi's lips pressed lightly against his. Omi breaks away, Ken only blinks then looks to the boy.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone. But though your still with me, I've been alone all the long. When You' cry I'd wiped away all of your tears, You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.  
  
Tears are splashing down Omi's cheeks ruthlessly. "I...I refuse!" Ken's eyes widen slightly, at Omi's harsh and hurt tone. "I..I won't!" Omi open's his tear-filled eyes, "I won't leave you." Ken blushes and only stares at the boy. "I won't leave you to suffer alone! Not anymore! Not ever! Please...If...if I die...then I want it to be with you..." Tears begin to roll down Ken cheeks, he pulls the blonde into him and wraps his arms tightly around him.  
  
"Why..." After a moment of silence Ken starts up again. "Why can't I tell you no?" He laughs slightly, Omi looks up at him. "I...You know...I'll never let you go now...why...why didn't you just leave?...you could've had a happy long life...."  
  
"Because....I love you. Even if my life is short, as long as I'm with you it won't be wasted. There's no other way I'd have it." He smiles at the brunette he squeezes him gently.  
  
"Omi...I won't let anyone hurt you....I love you...always."  
  
Ken pushes his lips to Omi's.....  
  
You know those kisses in the movies, the ones where your entire being feels warm, the ones where you can just see the love, the most passionate of kisses....this one put them all to shame, an earth shaking, orbit turning kiss. Never had there been, and probably never again will there be, a kiss with that much passion, with that much love.  
  
When You' cry I'd wiped away all of your tears, You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.  
  
~Owari~  
  
1) There target/mission in the new OVA, Verbrechen Strafe 2) When I fainted that's exactly how it was, everything blacked out and I felt myself fall and it the ground....so if you don't know how it feels there you go,  
  
^-^ DAHH I'm glad I'm done! I love this cute little fic! Its probably the shortest fic I've ever written but that's okay.  
  
I had Seen the Verbrechen Strafe OVA and I just HAD to write a fic about it (Sorry for the spoilers, though they probably didn't make sense). This OVA was so angsty and its just screamed fanfic opp to me lol. I don't like writing angsty fics but after I saw this OVA, after I saw what they did...there is no way that they would come out the same after it. I do believe also that Ken was the most affected by everything that happened in this OVA, I believe that he had to suffer more than the others did and because of that I figured it was only right to write a fic about how he feels about it. Annnnnnnnnnyway, if you want more happy stories check out my other fics....This is the first weiss fic I've completed....but it won't be the last....I also have other stories for other series that I will be posting soon as well ^-^. I'm so happy. lol  
  
Please no flames, I don't have perfect grammar, and I don't plan on changing my writing style so please no flames.  
  
oh yeah and PS for all of you die hard fans I know that they work out of an RV but I kind of wanted to stick with the idea of them working in the Koneko....so yeah don't flame me about them working out of the RV and me having them work out of the shop because I am well aware of that. ^_^ 


End file.
